User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 9
Angry! Hey Rocket, I don't know if you can help me with this or not but I added several catagories to some articles yesterday and I do some more editing today and realize that the counter on my 30 days badge has been reset. And I looked at recent activity on the wiki and it appears that after adding the catagories I added to on the particular pages I was on, were deleted and then put right back on by 64.125.188.25 aka a Wikia contributer and I have just now been really pissed off by this guy. Is there anything you can do about it? ThanksJumpman98 (talk) 02:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Genius! Nice work! Could you please perhaps update Template:DKLevel? You're the expert with those stuff. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:26, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. Well, you could, but never mind. More advanced navigation like prev level (GBA) and prev level (normal) inputs like; |prevlevel = |prevlevelGBA = <- if needed Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Alteration I altered the Boxart template a tad-bit to let you know. I used full titles rather than abbreviations. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Can you please alter the Box art template so that when it says European or Australian boxart, it doesn't say "This is a Australian boxart", but change it to "This is an Australian boxart", but make it say the letter "a" for Japan, North America and Europe? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:07, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::It doesn't work. Here's a source. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:23, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry about the confusion. I wasn't thinking that "a European" is incorrect when it's "an European". My mistake. I thought it was having to do with Australian. My bad. I hope you're not too mad. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:34, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time enemy list Hey can you add to the Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time enemy list for me? CartmanCop (talk) 01:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Never mind CartmanCop (talk) 01:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you also make an enemy list for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga? Oh sorry, I forgot CartmanCop (talk) 21:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Compression PNG Monster. Be sure to use 7-Zip to extract the files though. Also, you can only compress images in the same directory that PNG Monster is in, please remember that. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Firemandave69 There's a user that only copies things from Wikipedia or other sites. I told him on his talk page but he didn't respond. I don't know what to do, because he's not really a troll. So, I just thought I'd told you so you could decide if you ban him or something else. Bye Stingray0097 (talk) 10:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) CartmanCop Hi, I told CartmanCop to use the correct naming policy for images because it's kinda annoying always having to reupload his images. He told me there was nothing wrong with the way he was naming them and that he didn't want to name them the correct way. So, I don't know what to do, I figured I should tell you so you would know what to do. Stingray0097 (talk) 21:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Renaming I'm sorry, but how do I rename images. I checked and there's no Rename function under the edit tab, unlike articles. I think that may be an admin-only feature. Stingray0097 (talk) 21:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Summaries Hi Rocketslime, Sorry when uploading images I'll add the required templates.--Infernape8910 02:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Halloween Contest I was just wondering if we will participate in the wikia Halloween contest: http://halloween.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3AEricmoro%2FWikia%27s_Halloween_Costume_Contest. I think that would be cool if we did it. We could do a custom skin with scary Nintendo enemies. Stingray0097 (talk) 20:53, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think that's a really good idea, much more original than just a normal Halloween skin. I guess you could help you with creating ads, but I don't really know what program to use. Stingray0097 (talk) 23:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC)